The Dark Side of Society
by cute-little-raindrop
Summary: Heero, Trowa, and Wufei are knights, looking to capture the criminals that unhabit a pub down where the locals call "the dark side" They don't expect to fall in love on the way. YAOI!


A/n: Yes, here it is! The fic that I said I might do! Well, I did do it! (you know what I mean, you idiots that will remain unnamed. Basically DB and c-a and H.) Anyways, this fic will have the smoking, drinking, whore houses, drug dealer kind of atmosphere, so if you don't like that, then what do you think that useful little thing called the back button is for?  
  
Anyways, this is an alternate reality fic, if you didn't know already, so if you also don't like that, refer to previous message.  
  
//blah// Duo's thoughts  
  
Warning: If you don't like yaoi and yuri, the what the hell are you doin' here?  
  
Disclaimer: No. Nuh-uh. Not happening. If I owned GW, then Relena would have been suffering a very long and painful death, Duo and Heero would be making out constantly (not to mention they would be banging on the bed), and Trowa and Quatre would be getting more action also (and I don't mean fighting ~_^) Wufei can just stand there and nosebleed or something, maybe he'll be consoled by Treize or something. (hehehe...I am soooooo evil...)  
  
Dark Side of Society  
Chapter One: Assassins Looking for Employment  
  
Duo winced. He was going to be late for his shift, and he just knew that Potty (his real name was Dan Poter) would yell at him. He hurriedly pulled on his clothing (if you could call it that) and rushed out. He grinned as he looked at himself, twirling about to see all dimensions in the full- length, greased up mirror. As he looked around, he shook his head and tsked. It was quite the pig-sty, and you could tell right away that it was Dorothy's. She could be neat and orderly when she wanted to be, but her room obviously wasn't one of those things. He looked at the clock and shot out of the room, expertly leaping over fallen objects strewn dangerously in his way.  
  
He started going around, waiting on the tables, occasionally getting a slap on the ass, but he was used to that, and a lot of times the consumer gave him a suggestive glance and sidled him some thousands of dollars, paying for only an hour. All of the whores/waiters/singers(when they ABSOLUTELY had nobody) had a number sewn on their clothes that told the consumers how much it was per hour. Duo's was 15,000, the top number, and he had earned it too. Shinigami was the best there was in the underside of the city. Quatre, his best friend, was in second, Sally in third, and Dorothy in fourth. They were all the best of friends, and often covered for eachother when one of the group wasn't feeling well or some other minor situation.  
  
As Duo was refilling his tray with big mugs of beer, Quatre, Dorothy, and Sally also went to the table, and they conversed for a few moments, but left laughing, for they were all telling the others jokes and odd tidbits they'd observed. It was quite amusing.  
  
Duo one of his regulars a drink, along with a smirk and a playful wink. He loved the place he worked. It was the best place to get a drink, to hire a bed warmer, or hire an assassin/thief, whatever. It was actually quite clean, with a cleansing staff and all. The people who worked there had free rooms, and it was a hotel of some sort, you could say. There was a variety of people for hire here, and a variety of jobs people could hire them for. The place was mostly for assasins and whores to find jobs, but others were allowed. //Like they say, 'The sinners are much more fun'// Duo grinned and kept moving.  
  
~*~In the Palace~*~  
  
King Miliardo Peacecraft sat on his throne, wearily rubbing his temples. There was word of places where assassins and criminals they've only dreamed of catching habited. The only problem was, it was inhabited with assassins and criminals they've only dreamed of capturing. It would be a very difficult job, and he wanted to make sure the finest, most trusted warriors were on the job.  
  
Which is exactly where Knight Heero, Trowa, and Wufei came into play. They were exactly what he needed. Cold and calculating, they could do anything, fight anybeast, and conquer any enemy. Plus, the king reflected, they had looks that would swoon any girl AND boy alive, which would be a good weapon when it came to weaseling out information.  
  
"You called for us, sir?" all three were present, and so used to working together and being called on together, they knew eachother's every move, and memorized every step the other took. Which was pretty much why they always said that one line in unison every time they were presented to Milliardo.  
  
"My friends, did you receive my message?" Milliardo's casual speak made the three relax a bit, but not too much, and talk also casually to the young king.  
  
"Yes, we have. We were just discussing the situation over when you summoned us. I take it you want us to go on the mission?" Heero's cool and collected reply was right to the point, as usual. "Yes, actually. I thought that you would want to take the mission, and besides, you are my most loyal followers, so I naturally picked you. This will be the most dangerous mission anyone has ever been on, so if you do not accept, I will not be offended."  
  
"Of course, My Lord, you'll just chop off our heads, but you won't be offended." Wufei's sarcastic reply made Milliardo chuckle. "Precisely. But I have complete faith in you, and I trust that I won't have to waste a perfectly good blade on you?" his gaze was an expectant one. "Of course. We shall leave at dawnbreak." Trowa answered for all three of them, knowing that was what their answer would have been. "Good. Provisions will of course be provided, and pounds will be given to you. Don't disappoint me." At that, he dismissed them.  
  
~*~In Heero's Room~*~ (*drool* Don't you just wish you were the one in there?)  
  
Heero, Trowa, and Wufei entered the room silently, then gathered the maps, list of supplies, and clothes they needed. When they had agreed on what those things were, they started discussing their plan. They were to arrive there at about 3:00 in the afternoon, which was when, the trio learned, the pub that they were about to infilter was at it's paramount. They would dress in the local garb, and try to blend in, get accepted. This mission would have to be taken at slowly, and they would need to be "in" before they could get out (no pun intended, but since it's already there, let's say it was ^_^).  
  
"I propose that we get in, talk to some people, see what most are doing, and do that too," Wufei said. "I agree," Heero said. "That plan of action would be the best to carry out. We can not risk too much at a time." Trowa nodded, and they all unanimously decided that would be what they were going to do.  
  
Author's Notes: Soooooooo...? Whaddaya think? Okay? Nay? Not bad? Bullshit? Tell me what you think! 


End file.
